The Date
by MovieVillain
Summary: An AU in which Tony maintains his memories of seeing Violet as a superhero.


Violet is seen outside the movie theater waiting for Tony, and she looked anxious. This is because she just blew her secret identity during the Underminer's invasion. Tony just saw her face without that mask on, and the last time she saw him, he freaked out and ran. At least she didn't tell her family of this moment, knowing fully that if she did, her father might tell Rick Dicker about it, and the government agent will erase his memories of it. Just as much as she wanted him to forget about learning her secret, she knew that it's not just the incident that will be erased from his mind, but also _everything_ about her.

She can only hope that her secret is safe with him.

"Hi, Violet. You're just in time," he shows up suddenly.

"Oh hi, Tony," she smiled at his arrival. Despite this, she looked a bit anxious. "Um, about seeing me in that suit..."

"Let's talk about that later," he puts a finger on her mouth to keep her quiet about it. After all, now's not the time to talk about that. "For now, let's watch the movie."

"Right..."

As they went inside the theater, they bought their tickets, along with the popcorn and soda, before going inside to watch their movie. In fact, they're watching a romantic comedy movie, and she couldn't help but notice the parallelism of its plot with the situation she's in.

Now is not the time to think about that.

After the movie is finished, they went to the park, and they're sitting on a park bench. This would be a good place to have their private conversation without anyone overhearing it.

"Um, Tony..." Violet started, while she looked nervous. "About seeing me in that costume..."

"You're a superhero, I get it," Tony said in reassurance about what she's going to tell him about. "At first, I didn't know what to say about it. That's why I freaked out and ran. I'm very sorry for doing that."

"No, it's okay. That was my fault, I shouldn't have thrown a tempter tantrum during what happened on yesterday."

"You may be a super, but you're still the same girl. Anyway, I want you to trust me. I won't tell anyone about your secret, I promise."

Those words filled Violet with hope. For the first time in her life, she has someone who she could share her secret to. It made her feel special. She couldn't be more happier than this. In fact, she pushed her own lips into his as if she's kissing him. At least he passionately kissed her in return.

This first kiss will not only be remembered for the rest of their lives, but it's also a sign that their trust for each other has been sealed.

Tony opened his eyes, and he looked surprised to find himself kissing thin air. That's because Violet has turned invisible during their kiss. He also noticed that her outfit consisting of a pink short-sleeved shirt, dark blue knee-length jeans, and black sneakers is still there while her body is invisible. It seems that her pink headband is the only item that went invisible with her as if it was made from the same material as her costume.

"You can turn invisible?" he asked about this power.

"What?" her voice is heard from the collar of her shirt, and she pulls out her compact powder to see her own reflection. She saw nothing, and that he just witnessed her power. Nevertheless, she looks nervous judging by the tone of her voice. "So what do you think? Do I look ugly when you saw empty clothes walking around?"

"No, of course not," Tony responds with honesty while touching her unseen hands. "You still look beautiful even if I don't see you."

"Um, thanks..." Violet blushed at this. In fact, he could see blush marks appearing on her face even while she's invisible. Also, he looked calm and comfortable in talking to empty clothes.

At least no one else is seeing this...

"Now I understand why it took me a while to notice you," he added.

"Yeah..." she admitted to this statement while turning herself back to visibility. "I can also do this."

With one hand in the air, a violet transparent force field appeared to surround them both.

"I can project force fields," she explained.

"I see..." Tony understood this one.

"I can also utilize them for offensive uses."

"That looks cool."

"Thanks..." Violet smiled at this compliment while putting her hand down to turn off this power. Until now, she's never been complimented about her powers before.

The two stared lovingly into each other's eyes as they're glad to be to be together in this very moment.

This is the night they will remember forever.

* * *

 **Author's Note: After reading the AUs done by MarcellusMiro66 and dottsie, I decided to try one on my own.  
**


End file.
